Survival Day!
by ShadowAmy333
Summary: (Inspiration from my friend's game he created!) Sonic and his friends have agreed to play Sonic's new game and two hedgehogs fall in love...but won't admit it. WARNING- Shadamy, Knuxouge, Tailsream, and...Silvaze?(SilverXBlaze) Maybe Sonic and Rouge can do something about that! Whilst all of this is going on, the friends have to SURVIVE IN THE WOODS...for the game. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**\Okay, so I gave up on my other story...I didn't like it, meh. But I got inspiration from my friend who had made up this REALLY fun game! The rules will basically be in the story, so if your bored sometime on a weekend with nothing to do ALL DAY, this is for you! This will be an extended version of the game and HOPEFULLY an extended version of my writing! By the way, everybody in this story is around 17 or 18 and they're all human-sized because I can't imagine them any shorter...it makes me laugh too hard...OMYGOSH I TALK TOO MUCH, I'LL CONTINUE BEFORE YOUR HEADS EXPLODE.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns all of the characters, not me.**

_Chapter 1_

Sonic was sprawled on his bed, moaning and groaning out of boredom. Shadow was sitting across the room glaring at him.

"Shaaaaaaadow, I'm booooooored."

"Go play a game then...I don't care..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at Sonic's whining, "But I don't know which game to play! I don't like any of the games that I can think of," and then he kept on moaning and rolling around on his bed, and this was too much for Shadow, "Then make up your OWN game! Just shut up already!" And with that he got up and stormed off in impatience.

Sonic rose up slowly from his position on his bed, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Of course...that's it! Thanks Shadow!"

And with that Sonic ran over to his desk, smiling with excitement. He picked up a notebook and started writing furiously.

"This is gonna be the greatest game EVER!", he exclaimed girlishly. **(Yes, girlishly IS a word, I looked it up...it means "to do something like a girl.)**

Hours later, Sonic held up the notebook he had been writing in, and now one of the pages was filled with rules to his game he had invented. Proudly, he walked to Shadow's room and knocked on the door. Seconds later, there was some rustling and then the door swung open with a very annoyed hedgehog standing in its place.

"What do you want, Faker?", he had naturally crossed his arms.

"To show you THE GREATEST GAME EVER!"

Shadow grabbed the notebook and read it within seconds, "Why did you write this, exactly?"

Sonic looked at him blankly, "You told me to. Because I was bored, thanks for the tip, Buddy!", and gave him a thumbs-up.

Shadow just stated, "I'm not "Buddy" for one thing, and second, I was being sarcastic you idiot.", and slammed the door in his face.

Sonic stomped off, but before leaving, he called out to him, "You're still playing it!"

After lots of phone-calls, and arguments from Shadow, there was a line of 6 friends which consisted of Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow who all stood before Sonic.

"Alright, I have gathered you all here today because I was bored," everyone groaned, "so Shadow gave me the great idea to-I did not." Shadow had interrupted him mid-sentence. "Okay whatever! I had the great idea to invent a game. It's called Survival Day! But we're gonna play an extended version of it. Usually, it's just one day, but we're going to play longer! What you do is this: Everybody gets to take 3 items, not including sweatshirts, jackets, or cell phones(which are only used for emergencies!) and we all go into the woods behind mine and Shadow's house, and we all SURVIVE. Got it? Okay, everybody go grab 3 USEFUL things for surviving in the woods with!"

**I swear that I'll continue this one! Sorry that Amy wasn't really much of a character yet...or anyone else for that matter...but they will be next chapter! I MIGHT be able to put the next chapter up tomorrow...but hey, I MIGHT have a life...maybe...Ciao!**

**-ShadowAmy333**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda forgot to post this chapter...oops...:3 Btw, there are going to be a few swears throughout the story, and there's one in this chapter! Just warning you!**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns all of the characters, not mwah.**

_Chapter 2_

~Sonic's Room~

Clothes were being flung around the room. Why, you ask? Because a certain blue hedgehog couldn't find his gum packs. Why would he need those for Survival Day, you may also ask? There could be two reasons, and he chose the dumber one, to chew it**(Shadow shows him the smarter way to use 'em later...)**. He grabbed batteries for his video game he was bringing**(IDIOTICALLY)**, and a bag stuffed chock-full of chili-dogs. However he STILL couldn't find his gum! He grabs his backpack(Which is also allowed as a "non-item") and ran over to Shadow's room**(YES, they live together if you hadn't noticed already. And sorry about all these side-notes!)**. He tried to swing open the door,, but to no avail! _Shadow locked me out? Why would he lock out his best frie-nahh, more like frie-nemy. Okay, I see his point._ Sonic decided that flicking the door handle down repeatedly **(By the way, this is INSANELY annoying. My sister did this to me every time she wanted to get into the hotel room we stayed in.)**would be the best solution to his situation, and not knocking like a normal person would.

"What do you want!?" Shadow shouted angrily.

Sonic looked up innocently,"Why you gotta be so rude? All I wanted to know was if you knew where my stash of gum is. I hid it, but now it's gone."

Shadow facepalmed,"If it was HIDDEN, how would I know where it is?"

Sonic shrugged,"Um...because you're the Ultimate Life Form?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him, "I am, but that doesn't mean I know where your gum is. Now hurry up, if we're playing this game, we're playing it soon."

As soon as he finished his last word, Sonic snapped his fingers,"THAT'S WHERE IT IS!", and he ran for the bathroom. Shadow pricked his ears at the sound of rustling, and out walked Sonic who was proudly holding his gum.

"Why was it in the bathroo-nevermind. I don't want to know."

"What did you pack, Shadow?"

Shadow slipped off his camo bag and held up, one-by-one, a chaos emerald, a machete, and a sniper. Sonic clapped with glee as Shadow placed the items back and put the bag back on his shoulders. "Let's go."

Sonic ran down the wooden stairs, but he stopped half-way, "Where did you get a _sniper_?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>~Amy's Room~<strong>

"ROUGE! I said you could come here to _help _me! This," she gestured to the outfit Rouge was holding up, "is not helping!"

Rouge glared at Amy, "You're wearing this whether you like it or not. You haven't even tried it on yet! Come on, at least _try_ it!"

"No! It looks like...something _you_ would wear," Amy said as she covered her face with her hands. But, when she took her hands away, Rouge was nowhere to be seen! Amy huffed, "Rouge, I didn't mean it as an insult..." That's when the power went out.

"Rouge! You cut the power?! Stop, you know I can't stand the dark!" Amy whimpered. Within 5 seconds, Rouge's arms were around Amy, "You're _flying!?_"

Rouge threw Amy on the bed, "Is there something _wrong_ with the way I dress?" Amy shook her head frantically. "Okay, then put the damn clothes on."

Amy groaned into her pillow, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine...give me them." Rouge tossed the clothes over to Amy, and after a minute or two, Amy was wearing this: A light-pink tube top, a denim shrug(It has 3/4 sleeves), and a matching denim miniskirt.

"By the way, I wouldn't wear that, I like purple better. Anyways, you look amazing. Grab your bag and let's get outta here!"

"I'm just glad I got to pick my stuff...", Amy said as she picked up her items: A coil of rope, duct tape, and a first-aid kit. "What'd you bring, Rouge?"

"I grabbed a tarp, a water filter, and a fishing pole. See? I'm not a total idiot! Let's head out, or we'll be late."

**I'm not gonna tell you what everybody has just yet, their stuff will probably come in later...but I'm REALLY sorry that I forgot to upload this! Next chapter? Later...but I upload slowly! Sorry 'bout that!**

**-ShadowAmy333**


End file.
